


Christmas Baking

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [17]
Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has decided it’s time for some seasonal baking. Rodney’s not so sure it’s a good idea, especially when he sees…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** [debris_k; Firefly/Stargate Atlantis [Malcolm Reynolds/Rodney Mackay]; Christmas baking](http://debris_k.livejournal.com)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Rodney-taunting?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Firefly or Stargate Atlantis
> 
>  **Notes:** Could be read in the same universe as [Rough Road To Travel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292881) though they were prompted and written separately.

“What are you doing?” Rodney demanded, scowling at the mess scattered around the counters of _Serenity_ ’s galley.

“Bakin’,” Mal responded succinctly.

“Baking,” Rodney repeated, scowling. “Baking _what_ , precisely?”

“Comes time of year my ma would get to bakin’,” Mal offered. “Never did it when we were back in our ‘verse; weren’t much call for it, and weren’t much in the way of ingredients. Here, I just had to put on my sad face and ask nicely,” he added, grinning.

“So you’re wasting perfectly good ingredients to do something you haven’t done in years?” Rodney frowned.

“Ain’t wastin’ ‘em,” Mal objected. “I know how to do this. Just haven’t for some time.”

“And how do you even know what time of year it is?” Rodney demanded. “For all you know, we’re on a totally different portion of the year to where you were.”

“Yeah, time don’t flow straight, but puddles around some,” Mal nodded blithely. “‘Sides, River told me it was time.”

“Oh, great,” Rodney sighed ostentatiously, “you’re taking chronological advice from the insane person. And … are you trying to kill me?” he demanded suddenly, backing away in fear.

“Uh … not today,” Mal looked at the scientist with concern.

“You have,” Rodney shuddered, “citrus peel!”

“Well, yeah,” Mal snorted. “Need it for the bakin’: can’t have a proper cake without the peel.”

“I’m allergic,” Rodney hissed. “If I get any closer, I’ll blow up like a balloon and die, and I’m too important to Atlantis for that to happen.”

“Nah,” Mal smirked, “Atlantis will be fine; River can take over.”

“You … I …” Rodney threw up his hands and scampered out of _Serenity_.

Some ten minutes later, John poked his head into the galley, frowning. “Why is Mackay telling everyone you’re trying to kill him?”

Mal smirked, and prodded a clearly marked packet of candied citrus peel with a dough-covered finger. “Teach him to get into a prank war with River.”

John groaned, and walked out the small ship. This was going to take forever to fix, but his team mate would pick fights he couldn’t win.


End file.
